Some hotels offer data connections in their rooms for guests to use in connecting to the internet, or for other purposes. Some guests may have a communications cable for connecting to such data ports, but other guests may have lost or forgotten their cables. Hotels offering such data ports typically provide guests with a cable for use while staying at the hotel. However, guests may, inadvertently or deliberately, take the cable provided by the hotel when departing.
If a cable is removed from a room, the hotel must replace the cable, resulting in increased cost for operating the hotel. The cable may be replaced as part of a housekeeping service, increasing the number of tasks required to prepare a room for a new guest and complicating the work required of housekeeping staff. If the cable is not replaced before a new quest checks in, a guest requiring a communication cable may discover upon checking in that the cable is missing and be inconvenienced by having to call or visit the concierge or other hotel staff member to obtain a cable for use.
A library may similarly provide data ports for patrons of the library having their own computers to use while in the library. Likewise, a workplace offering temporary office space may provide data ports to individuals using a temporary office. Furthermore, a work station used for testing a variety of equipment may provide a plurality of electronic, hydraulic, pneumatic, or other types of cable or hose for use in testing different types of equipment.
A hotel may also want to display information to guests regarding amenities, restaurant or club facilities, or special offers available at the hotel. However, advertising flyers and informational brochures may be perceived as clutter in a hotel room, or may be moved to make room for the guest's possessions.
Likewise, a library or workplace may want to display procedures for utilizing the data port, hours of operation, or other information to patrons or individuals using temporary offices, respectively. However, there may be no suitable location for display of such information, since placards may be pushed away to make room for study materials, or signs may be inadvertently covered over.
Similarly, a user of a testing work station may benefit from the display of specifications, capacities, or safety information regarding the individual cables and hoses made available for use in testing. However, signs intended to convey such information may not make clear to which cable or hose a particular piece of information applies. Furthermore, other tools or the equipment under test may obstruct the user's view of the displayed information.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for both an improved system of cable management, as well as an improved system for presenting information.